From the Bazaar Steps
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: I look out at the bazaar from my place upon the steps, loneliness bubbling over as I wait for him to return to speak to me once again. Ktjn's feelings for the boy who was always there to talk and help her find her place in Rabanastre.


A/N: I realy love Ktjn. For the longest time I pronounced her name as kitchen until I learned the proper pronunciation. Viera have strange names, well except for Fran really. So the dialogue is altered from the original mostly because I forgot most of the original lines and I'm not going to do the 'correct' answers. I didn't do it the first time around and it's kind of mean.

* * *

Seeing the Hume world for the first time, I wondered if my leaving the Wood was the wrong choice. My sister, her heart is strong while I am too soft for this new world I fear. I have journeyed to Rabanastre, in hopes of seeing my sister, who has joined a clan of hunters in the city, and I too hope to find a place. But optimism did not last long, for near two weeks after my arrival, here I am still, alone without a single word spoken to me since my arrival.

I look out to the bazaar from my place upon the stairs, intrigued and curious, loneliness bubbling over. I wish to speak to someone, anyone, to make a new start and friend.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?

Something new has happened in the constant events. A boy, a young hume child with blonde hair and a smile has come, sitting down next to me before I can respond. The sun hitting his necklace momentarily blinds me.

"Are you new here? I know pretty much everyone here, but I don't think I've seen you before," he asked, leaning back. I am too surprised to speak immediately, still surprised by the fact I was having a conversation with a hume, but eventually I push words out.

"Yes, I came here almost two weeks ago."

"Oh, I was out of the city then. How do you like Rabanastre? "

"The city, it is wonderful. I get lost on occassions, but I have come to know most of her walks and paths. It is so much different from my village," I say. I admit, hume architecture was beautiful, carved stone and bricks, arches and pillars. It had a different, bolder sense of beauty and intricacy than Eruyt village. My wood, the land. I miss the loving branchs of the wood, the calming whisper of the land. I have not been able to the land's voice since I have left.

"May I ask you something sir," I begin to ask, turning toward the hume child. He holds his hand up in front of me.

"Sir? I don't think I could ever be a sir. Call me Vaan," he says with a warm smile and I cannot help but give a small smile myself.

"Vaan," I say, his name rolling easily off my tongue. He seems please by the use of it. "Might I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Viera, we hear and speak to the land, however since leaving the Wood, I can no longer hear her. Should I be trouble by this?" I do not know why I asked him this. He did not seem like he could understand the mind of a Viera. It looked as though he barely understood who he was. But the question had been gnawing at me, no matter how many times I tired to conince myself it was normal.

"To be honest, I don't know that much about Vieras, so I don't know what exactly the right thing to say is. But I don't think you should let it bother you. I remember Fran saying she couldn't hear it either," Vaan tries to explain, giving me a reassuring smile. There is an unusual flutter in my chest.

"Who is Fran?"

"Another Viera I met, kinda met in a weird way, but anyway, you shouldn't worry." He pats my shoulder, his hand hot against my cold skin, hot but kind and surprisingly soft.

"Vaan! C'mon! We have to go!" My ears perk up and I turned towards the direction of the voice. There is another hume, a female child with braids at the bottom of the stairs. She runs up the stairs to where we sits and grabs the boy's arm.

"Oh, hello," she greets with a nod of her head. I nod back to her as she drags Vaan to his feet. "Vaan, we have to head out before the rains get any worse."

"Right," Vaan responds, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He begins down the stairs with his hume friend, giving me a small wave as he goes. I cannot help but feel a twinge of sadness the only kind person I have met goes. I cannot stop myself from speaking.

"Would you please, would you mind if we talked again sometime?" I call out to him. He pauses before he turns back at me, the girl already gone from sight.

"Sure, no problem," he says as he disappears into the crowd of the bazaar, quickly swallowed. I feel an odd jump in my chest at his words, a feeling I have not felt before. I cannot help but like this hume child, kind and warm, so unlike the humes that my elder sisters described.

* * *

A/N: Okay, originally going to be a one-shot, but I think I'll draw this out for like four. I like writing Viera so I think I shall enjoy this one.

Well, please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this. See you next time.


End file.
